


衔尾蛇 3 （无间双龙式警匪人设）

by Aberry



Category: Aberry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberry/pseuds/Aberry





	衔尾蛇 3 （无间双龙式警匪人设）

3

肖战别过头去，想要藏住脸上这一抹红晕。可头还没完全转过去，下巴就被一双修长有力的手拖住，直接带了回来。  
“不许躲，看着我。”  
王一博用手钳住对方的下巴，把脸贴的比刚才更近了些，肖战脸上的那抹红晕瞬间炸开来。

因为黑白两道有别，在肖战办案期间，从不能和王一博像这样见面。

一个是好不容易才被调进刑警大队的警察，一个是黑道无人不晓的老大。尽管警方多次想要从王一博这边下手，可奈何对方实在滴水不漏，什么东西都捏不住。就算他王一博是黑道届无人不晓的存在，可你没有证据，仍就拿这座大山无可奈何。

但肖战不一样，在新晋的几个警察苗子里，肖战是最受重视，也是最拔尖的那个，如果这期间出现意外，被人撞破他与王一博的关系，那他们这些年的努力就全部灰飞烟灭了。

再想，也得忍。

肖战脸上越发的烫，可王一博丝毫没有要松手的意思，手上的力道也不轻。

“弟… 唔，一博，你怎么了，不是跟我说要出去吃火锅的嘛？”

肖战看着有些反常的王一博，想着自己现在有些麻的下巴，弟字刚脱口就赶忙收了回去，只得赶紧转移话题问起了晚餐。

“……”

王一博不说话，心里火气又重了三分，这人今天做了什么自己不知道吗，现在就还想着火锅？

虽然气，但是手上的力道并没有再加重，凭他王一博能混到今天这个地步，打、拼、杀，少得过哪一样。可手里握着的这张脸，他还没用力就红的像快要滴出血，哪还敢用力，再说了，真伤了，他自己也心疼。

作罢，王一博只得用力把人往自己身前一拉，将肖战的嘴贴了上来。

肖战毫无准备的被人撬开了唇齿，任由对方搅动着自己，粗暴得吮吸着自己。

王一博把刚刚心里没撒在手上的火，全撒在了嘴巴上。肖战被他堵的死死的，舌尖被对方肆意翻搅着，来不及咽下的唾液从肖战的嘴角慢慢流过下巴，流到脖子上，流到锁骨间。

肖战感觉快要喘不过气来，下意识的往后躲，却不想那只钳住自己下巴的手，突然松开，伸去了他的脑后，把刚刚往后挪了一寸的肖战按住，直接往前又贴得更近了一些。

还想躲？

王一博心头好不容易消散些了的火又燃了起来。

看来得惩罚一下了。

王一博突然咬住了肖战的下嘴唇，用下齿磨着他唇下的那颗痣。

咬一下，舔一下。

“一博，疼……”

肖战说出来的话都被王一博含在了嘴里，这说话喃尼不清的样子，听得王一博心头一痒，直接翻身把人按在了茶几上。

肖战跪趴在地毯上，他被王一博这翻云覆雨的一吻搞得几乎被抽光了气力，只得将上身软绵绵的贴在茶几上。

因为下嘴唇被王一博咬了好几次，略微有些红肿。此刻头晕脑胀的肖战根本不知道，跪趴在茶几边，嘴里还在喃尼的他，像极了一只发情期的小母猫。

“一博，我好热……”

肖战无意识地喃尼着，自顾自地解开了胸口的衬衣纽扣，暴露在空气中的美人骨还留着些许刚刚接吻时流下的痕迹。

看着肖战这幅样子的王一博脑子里只有两个字：欠肏

随即直接俯身含住了对方的锁骨，用舌头舔弄着刚刚流下的印记处。手也顺着胸口打开的纽扣，伸到了身下人的胸膛上，在那一点周围来回打着圈。

“啊……哈…痒……”

肖战轻喘着，带着些许呻吟声。

王一博听到，下面又硬了一分。

还不够，还想听他叫得再大声些。

王一博一只手搂着肖战的上半身，另一只手直接把还未完全解掉的衬衣，一下子扯开。一路从美人骨继续往下舔弄，直到含住了那点，肆意的吮吸着。

肖战瞬间感觉有一股电流一般窜进了体内，身体微微发着抖，忍耐不住得呻吟着。

王一博听到了心满意足的声音之后，又从吮吸转为轻咬，一点一点得侵略着肖战。

“一博不要……啊…嗯……唔…别咬……”

肖战的眼睛微红，蒙上了一层薄薄的水雾，一面享受着疼痛透过的快感，一面咬着下唇不让自己大声叫出来。

“你今天救汪成的时候，眼睛也像现在一样。”

王一博的话里听不出任何语气，刚一说完又咬了下去，这一次显然是比之前力道要大了些。

“啊…嘶…不是的一博！啊…疼……大成他……”

王一博没等他说完，刚听到大成两个字，就直接把人按回茶几上，又把沙发上肖战回家时放下的包拉开，从里面摸出了肖战制服上腰带，捆住了肖战的手，随后直接一把扯掉了身下人的短裤。

此时的肖战全身上下只剩一件白衬衣还半披在身上，盖住一部分雪白的肌肤，又漏出些许红肿的痕迹。

王一博一只手握住了肖战的坚挺，一只手摩擦着花心。

已经全部湿透了。

肖战颤抖着，任由王一博的动作，断断续续的说着话。

“我…我只是……再也…再也见不得……身…身边的人……离去了……”

王一博心里软了一寸，他是吃醋，但是陪着肖战这么多年熬过来，听到他说不想身边的人离去的时候，他真的气不起来了。

可王一博自己又何尝不是呢。

王一博停下了手上的动作，摸了摸肖战的头，把身下人翻过来，含住了他的分身。

“别，一博，脏……”

肖战话还未说完，便被对方一口含住，王一博的舌头在那里舔弄着，肖战哈出一口一口的粗气，手在王一博的发尖胡乱得拨弄着。随着身下人地抽动频率越来越快，肖战的身体断断续续地颤抖着。

“哈啊……王一博……我爱你……我爱你我爱你……”

伴随着一声比一声急切的我爱你，一股热流拥进了王一博的嘴中。他知道每当肖战开始叫着他的名字，大声肆意得喊着我爱你的时候，就是要射了。

每一次高潮肖战都会叫着他的名字，说着我爱你，就算是被他折腾了四五次之后，话都说不出来了，口中还是会依旧喃尼着。

王一博的喉结抽动着，直接咽下了刚刚的腥涩，起身把已经像水一样瘫软的肖战在怀里紧紧抱住了许久，才贴在肖战耳边温柔地说道：“小战，乖，趴着。”

肖战听话的从温柔乡里抽身出来跪趴着，微微岔开着腿。

王一博退下裤子，粗物直接顶在了身下人花心的门口，器物碰到花心的一瞬间，便被沾上了蜜汁。

肖战早就湿透了，有些忍不住得扭着腰，想蹭掉那份安耐不住的痒。却不曾想，那里，越蹭越想，越想越痒。

“一博……我想要……”  
肖战声音很小，臊得不成样子。

“想要什么？”  
王一博知道他这是忍不住了，便扶着东西更加用力的蹭了蹭，撩得肖战火急火燎。

“想要一博肏……啊……”

我字还没说出口，王一博就直接顶了进来。三个多月了没做了，肖战下面又紧了很多。王一博慢慢的没入，因为太久没做，今天又没有事先扩张，他怕肖战太疼。

王一博整根没入的时候，肖战胀得难受，不过幸好对方没有马上就开始动，没过多久，肖战便开始适应了。

“小战，叫哥哥。”

“我比你大这么多，你要不要……”

“啪”

话还没说完，肖战的屁股上落下了一记巴掌印。王一博心想，你是还没搞清楚自己的处境？

“小战，叫哥哥。”

“啪” 又一记巴掌落下，比刚刚那声还要响。

“哥…哥哥……啊…唔……啊…好深……啊…太深了……嗯啊……”

王一博每一次都顶到最里面，肖战每每被顶到最里面的时候都止不住地抖，叫得一声比一声大，一声比一声浪。王一博才不管身下的人喊什么，只想听着这一声声，来回抽动。

“啊…啊啊……不行了…太深了……啊啊…王一博求求你……太深了…放过我好不好…求你了……好深……啊啊…嗯啊……”

肖战越求，王一博抽送得越卖力，他就喜欢听他求饶。

“啊……啊啊！王一博……我爱你……我爱你我爱你我爱你……我…爱你……”

肖战又去了，这次丢完之后，连跪在地上的力气也没了。

王一博把他抱起来放在自己身上。

“坐上来。”

肖战乖乖的坐了上去，一下子就直接把王一博整根包住。王一博岔开肖战的腿放在自己腰间，然后把脸埋在肖战胸前，一边舔弄着胸前的那点，一边动起腰，在肖战下面猛烈地抽插着。

上下都被进攻的肖战没多久又去了，这次去了之后，肖战几乎是累得半晕过去。可王一博的公粮还没有交掉，又把肖战按在沙发上抽插了几十下，才伴随着一声低吼，射了出来。

一场大战之后，王一博抱着已经睡着的肖战去洗了澡，给他收拾干净，又给他上了药，才把人抱上床。

把人揉在自己怀里，紧紧得抱住。

“我不会让人再离你而去。”  
“其实，没有人比我更知道离去着滋味有多痛苦。”  
“夺走他们的人，一定会付出代价的。”


End file.
